jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ostrich
Ostriches are a species of giant avians, and currently the world's largest living birds. Ostriches are famed for producing the world's largest eggs, their long necks and running speed, in place of being unable to fly. An average Ostrich stands up to a massive 2.7m tall and weighs as much as 159 kg. – that’s around 1m taller than the average man. They inhabit the plains of Africa, as well as the world of: "Jumanji" Characteristics This flightless bird has a long, bare neck, long, sturdy legs and a bulky body covered with feathers. Males and females have different coloured feathers – males sport black plumage with a white tail, and females are mostly brown. Both sexes have small heads, a short, wide beak and big brown eyes protected by long dark lashes. Ostriches live in groups, called herds, generally made up of around 12 individuals. Males compete with one another for control of several females (or hens), and the winner becomes the leader of the herd. Each group also has a dominant hen, she will only mate with the alpha male, but he may mate with other females in the herd as well. Ostriches are mainly vegetarian, eating roots, leaves, flowers and seeds. But they will also eat insects, lizards and other small creatures, too. They generally live in the vicinity of grazing animals such as Wildebeest, Antelopes and Zebras, and together they form a great partnership – the grazers stir up insects and rodents for the Ostriches to eat, and the Ostriches help alert the grazers to dangers such as approaching Lions. Speed The Ostrich might not be able to fly, but it can reach speeds of over 70km per hour using its long legs, powerful thighs and strong feet, covering five metres in a single stride and reach speeds of over 70km per hour. When zooming along at such mega speeds, it holds out its short wings to help it balance. It can also swim. Bill & Claws This bird’s strong legs and claws are super effective when it comes to self-defence. If an Ostrich is cornered by predators, such as a Lion, Cheetah, or Hyena, it will kick with a force powerful enough to kill. And each two-toed foot is armed with a ten centimetre sharp claw, too. Eyesight Ostriches have huge eyes which give them excellent eyesight. With their tall height and excellent eyesight, Ostriches are great at spotting potential predators from far away. But if danger gets too close for comfort, the Ostrich will often lie low to hide, stretching its neck along the ground. Appearances TV= In "Master Builder", an Ostrich appeared on Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen's database. In "The Magic Chest", when Nora Shepherd found a cursed Gold Coin from the Sand Kingdom Treasure Chest, she was transformed into an Ostrich, giving her the undesired instinct to eat an insect. Unlike other Brantford characters, she was not overcome with aggression, but asked Peter to take a bath, because of his skunk transformation. |-|2019= When "Jumanji" transformed from a board game to a video game, Ostriches resided in the world of "Jumanji", specifically the desert region. While in the desert, Eddie Gilpin in the avatar of Dr. Smolder Bravestone angered an ostrich who killed and took his first life then ran off. The ostrich then returned with its massive herd to chase after Eddie, Milo Walker, Martha Kaply and Anthony "Fridge" Johnson who fled in dune buggies. Despite several close calls, the group managed to escape by jumping over a cliff which the ostrich herd, as flightless birds, couldn't follow. Eddie flipped the ostriches off and they left the group alone, unable to follow them. After "JUMANJI" was found by Spencer Gilpin's mother and a hot water heater repairman, a herd of "JUMANJI" ostriches was unleashed upon Brantford. Category:Jumanji animals